Ghost Bomb
The Ghost Bomb was a prototype design for eliminating spirits within a 50 yard radius.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Boogieman Cometh (1986) (DVD ts. 04:02-04:11). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Time to test this new Ghost Bomb Egon designed. The one guarenteed to disintegrate all spirits within a 50 mile radius." History The Ghost Bomb was a prototype designed by Egon Spengler in the 1980s. Its function was not confinement but the dissemination of all ectoplasmic matter,Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 07:37-07:38). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "It's supposed to disseminate ectoplasmic matter." thus disintegrating all spirits in a limited radius of 50 yards. At the time, it was incomplete because Egon lacked a sufficient power source.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Boogieman Cometh" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:05-19:08). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "But it doesn't have enough power to do any real damage to this place." In the meantime, it was stored in a trunk at the bedside of Ray Stantz' bed. Annoyed by Slimer, for sleeping in his bed, yet again Peter tried to scare Slimer with the Ghost Bomb. Egon planned to use it to create a hyperspatial implosion and seal the Boogieman in his realm. Egon hooked up all four Proton Packs to the Ghost Bomb to generate enough power.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Boogieman Cometh (1986) (DVD ts. 19:24-19:28). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Let me get this straight, we're hooking up our Proton Packs to provide enough power to the Bomb?"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Boogieman Cometh (1986) (DVD ts. 19:29-19:32). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The resulting hyperspatial implosion might just seal the Boogieman's domain forever." On Egon's mark, everyone set their packs to overload. The bomb exploded, which sealed the Boogieman's portals and made him weak. In an alternate timeline, Dr. Roland Jackson continued the work of Egon and created design specifications for a Ghost Bomb. After the Great Ghost War, the last band of rebels rigged a prototype Ghost Bomb based on the specs. When Isaac, one of the rebels, attempted to disintegrate Tempus with the bomb, it instead split the entity into two beings and created a Time Slip.Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:30-06:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "All I know is one minute I'm throwing a Ghost Bomb at Tempus, the next thing I'm here."Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:37-06:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "We rigged a prototype based on your original design specs." As a result, Tempus existed in both the past, on July 30, 1997, and the future. Also, Kylie Griffin and Isaac switched places. Due to knowledge of the Ghostbusters' knowledge of this future, it is unknown to what degree this timeline will be preserved, thus it is unknown if Roland will still design a new Ghost Bomb. See Also *Proton Grenade Trivia *The Proton Grenade, first appearing in Ghostbusters Issue #4, is visually based on the Ghost Bomb. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Boogieman Cometh" References Extreme Ghostbusters *"Ghost Apocalyptic Future" References Gallery GhostBomb2.jpg|Step 1 Pull Lever then Push GhostBomb3.jpg|Armed GhostBomb04.jpg|Connected to four Proton Packs GhostBomb05.jpg|About to Explode Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment